His sister, her brother
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Ciel had a friend who was like a younger sister to him. The day his parents died, she and her father were in a carriage accident while on their way to see them. She merges her soul with an unknown being and loses her humanity forever so she can live. Now she lives with her surrogate brother to help him obtain his revenge to those who did them wrong. NO FLAMES! !
1. His sister, her brother

I hope you like it.

Ciel had a friend who was a sister to him. The day his parents died, she and her father were in a carriage accident to see them. She merges her soul with an unknown being and loses her humanity forever. Now she lives with her surrogate brother to help him obtain his revenge to those who did them wrong.

Disclaimer I do not own kuroshitsuji

* * *

"Vincent, it's been so long," A man with razor straight light brown brown, brown eyes and in a fancy suit greeted his long time friend at a grand party. He approached he raven haired man with a limp on one leg.

Vincent Phantomhive saw his dear friend and welcomed the man," Lord Douleur, it is a pleasure to see you again."

The Earl of Douleur chuckled," You do know that you can call me Andrew."

"Force of habit," Vincent said with a smile, he then noticed a small figure duck behind the man's leg." And who is this?"

Andrew sighed but smiled,"My little one, she wanted to come with me. She hasn't been out much you see, not since her mother died." He then coaxed the child to introduce herself.

A little girl with soft brown hair adorned with autumn flowers and big brown eyes peeked from her father's leg. She wore a soft orange and yellow dress with no fancy designs with a little bow on the chest.

She made a sweet smile," it is a pleasure to meet you Lord phantomhive. I am Elysian."

Elysian then ducked behind her father's leg once again.

"I'm sorry, she is very shy."

Vincent made a deep chuckle," I understand, my son is the exact same way," He looked down at his leg to show a boy with blue black hair and sky blue eyes, he had on a sailor outfit.

"Oh my," Andrew said happily with a smile when he bent his head to see the boy," I have not seen Ciel since he was a tiny baby. He has grown up, he looks like his mother, how old is he now."

The Earl bowed his head," I gladly thank you for the compliment, Ciel will be turning ten in a month."

"I see, he is only three years older than Elysian," He looked at his child," Elysian say hello to Ciel."

The girl once again stepped out from her hiding spot and made a timid wave,"H-Hello."

Ciel did the same also, waving back shyly," Hello."

"I am quite certain that these two will be good friends," Vincent predicted.

one month later

"Papa are we almost there?" Elysian was always an impatient child.

Andrew smiled and patted her head,"not yet my dear, it is long carriage ride to the manor."

The Douleurs were currently on their way to Phantomhive Manor to celebrate Ciel's tenth birthday.

He and Elysian became the best of friends ever since the party and it clearly showed that they had a bond that only siblings could acquire.

As the carriage made its way to it's destination, the horse started to act up, the driver could not regain his control over them.

"What the devil?`!" Andrew yelled as he grabbed Elysian and wrapped his arms around her to protect her when the carriage began to rock back and forth.

The girl wondered what was going on until a scream was heard from the driver. Before Lord Douler could even react, the carriage flipped over a cliff.

He tightened his grip on Elysian tighter as they fell, the little girl screamed bloody murder as she and her father jerked here and there until a crack was heard and her father's arms became loose, She was ejacted from the carrige, screaming once more until she was silent.

* * *

Elysian felt as if she was floating in thin air, all the pain she had felt was gone, she felt as if she was in the Elysian fields, the name her mother gave before she died. It was dark but warm, she could see a beautiful warm light shining as if to welcome her. That was not what she had wanted.

"I don't want to die," She cried out closing her injured eyes," I want to live and be with my brother!"

"Really?" A voice called out to her, a woman's voice," Do you really want to live and not live up to your given name?"

"Yes!"

A feminine giggled emitted from the darkness,"If you truly want to live. I will gladly give it to you."

Elysian opened her eyes and looked for the source of the voice," What do you want then?"

"A smart little girl you are," The women complemented in a warm tone," I'll give you back your life, in exchange, you must merge your soul with mine."

"Merge.. my soul?" The child asked still looking

"Yes my sweet darling, all you must do is merge you soul with mine and you will live," The voice said," But it comes with a price, the moment you do, you will no longer be a human being anymore."

Elysian finally found the voice and noticed that it was a lovely woman in black, she had long silver hair with large blue eyes. She was sitting in a mirrors with her hands placed on her lap delicately," What.. do you mean?"

The woman sighed but still she smiled," You will be a demon vampire. You will live and die as a normal human but you will go to limbo instead of paradise. You must think carefully"

The girl gulped, if she did this then she will live but she would never go to heaven.

"I'll do it," She reached out for the women,"I will merge my soul, I want to live."

The woman nodded and reached from the mirror, their hands interlocked until a blue orb was formed.

"Our contract has been made darling," The woman said softly as she disappeared.

"What is your name?"

The mysterious woman smiled warmly before she dissolved," Liane."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, the new Earl of phantomhive had just reappeared after being missing for over a month, he was escorted to the hospital by his new butler Sebastian. He was looking for his aunt when he saw his father's butler, Tanaka.

"Oh," Ciel said quietly. "So you didn't see them either."

The elderly man nodded sadly in reply," I'm sorry I could not protect you father Ciel."

"It was not your fault," The boy muttered.

A small knock was heard from the other side.

"Come in," Tanaka responded, hiding his annoyance for being interrupted.

The door opened to reveal what appeared to be a silvered hair blue eyed woman in her late teens. She wore a sky blue maid outfit, she bowed," I apologize for interrupting but.." She looked at Ciel," Are you Ceil Phantomhive by any chance?"

The boy nodded making the girl smile melechonlingly.

"I represent the Douleur household," She said," My name is Liane, personal maid for Elysian."

The little lord's eyes seemed to brighten a bit," How is my sister?"

Liane bowed her head," I am very sorry to say this this but the day your honored parents died, My mistress and her father were in a carriage accident. Lord Douleur was killed instantly."

Ciel's blue eye widened in shock and sadness, he already lost his parents and then he looses his sister? Elysian was not his true sister but the bond they both shared, it felt like a bond between two siblings.

"I see.."

"But Elysian survived, she has been in a coma for two months," Liane added," She just woke up yesterday. Would you kindly follow me to her hospital room Master Ciel?"

The boy did not have to be told twice within moments he followed the maid out the room.

* * *

Elysian woke up and noticed that she was in a room, it was white and it smelled of blood. She looked around and saw a person's head on the bed she was sleeping on. The girl shifted until the person stirred and showed his head, it was Ciel, he had a bandage around his right eye.

He looked relieved,"Elysian, it's me, Ciel."

"Ciel?" Elysian mumbled,"Why are you here?"

The boy sighed as he thought of an explanation and then whispered," I received word from your maid that you have finally awoke. I have come to take you back home with me."

"My maid? And home?" She looked around and didn't see that one person she desperately wanted to see," Ciel, wheres my Papa?"

Ciel sighed again, a faraway look was in his visible eye," Elysian..."

The girl knew immediately," Tell me," She choked,"Papa died didn't he."

"I am afraid so my darling," A voice said with sadness," Your dear Father sadly perished trying to save you."

It was Liane in a maid's outfit and next to her was a man in black.

"Elysian, this is my butler Sebastian."

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Douleur," The man greeted with a bow.

* * *

My take on forming a contract, so no flames please, they tick me off.


	2. His game, her hunt

Chapter two

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet as Ciel brought his 'sister' back home from the hospital. Elysian was told about Vincent and Rachel's deaths, she was devastated. Ciel was just as sad to tell her what had happened afterwards-he omitted some parts- and about his new butler, he was a demon who agreed to save him with the price of his soul. Hearing that, Elysian was comfortable enough to tell him what happened to her, about Liane but she never told him about the loss of her humanity.

The carriage stopped and the opened opened revealing Sebastian.

"My lord, my lady we have arrived," He said calmly but with a smile.

As Ciel left the carriage, Liane appeared after Sebastian and held her hand for Elysian,"Come along darling."

"Alright," The child whispered and grabbed her maids hand, she whispered,"Tell about our contract when we are alone."

The Demon vampire nodded,"Yes darling."

She followed her 'brother' to the steps and took a grasp of his shirt, she always did that; when she wanted to be close to him.

"Elysian, do you wish to see the grave of your father?" Ciel asked when they walked up the steps to Phantomhive manor.

The six year old shook her head,"I have no desire to see my predecessors grave."

She never called her loving father 'Papa' again.

* * *

Elysian's room was decorated with child's toys and a vanity that was her size and a large four poster bed with the finest silk pillows, a soft wool afghan with a violet silk sheet draped over it. It had the crisp scent of 'new' and 'never used'. the girl walked around and delicately touched the vanity and picked the one thing that was not new, her mother's silver brush that was a gift from her father when they first got engaged. When she died, her father gave it to his only child, Elysian loved to use it to brush her hair when it was time for bed.

"It appears that lord Phantomhive was preparing for you," Liane commented out of nowhere, she had a pitcher of hot water and a rag." I am rather surprised, it was only yesterday when he was told that he was your legal guardian."

The maid motioned the child to a door that led to the bathroom and proceeded to strip her mistress to clean any wounds.

"Yesterday? Legal guardian?"

Liane picked up the child and set her on a chair and began to gently clean the wounds that were on her legs,"Yes darling, you were in a comatose state for approximately two months, it is quite normal for someone who merged their soul with demon vampire; it is so the contract could fully be complete. During that time I was able to go through your father's last will and testament, he named the Earl of Phantomhive as your legal guardian if he were to die. But during that time, the Phantomhives have already been deceased and Ciel was nowhere to be found; it also stated that all the servants of the Douleur manor would be given a peices of the family jewels so that they can live in comfort for the rest of of their lives as payment for their services."

The maid finished cleaning her legs and scooped up the child and gently put her in the tub filled with lukewarm water," Your father was a kind man darling."

Elysian nodded," He was always that way. And of the manor?"

Liane went to grab a bucket of water," Strangely, the will said that the manor is to be burned to the ground."

The child looked up at her maid with sad eyes," What?"

"But do not worry, I made sure that all the possessions and treasures were not inside, I placed it all in a place for safe keeping. After I respected your father's last wishes, Ciel came back. He was looking for you when he had found out about your father and yourself. That was when I informed him of his guardianship of you."

"And it all happened yesterday?"

"Yes darling," Liane confirmed with that sweet and warm tone that made Elysian feel safe. She then proceeded to dump the water over the child.

"HOT!'!"

* * *

"Who in their right minds dump scalding hot water over a child without fair warning?'!" Elysian demanded as she walked through the halls of Phanmover manor-her new home- with her silvered haired maid following, her hands were folded in front of her and her head was down in regret.

"Forgive me darling, I shall be more careful next time," She mumbled.

The child turned around and glared," You better, next I won't be as forgiving."

"Yes darling."

Elysian turned around ,"Also.."

Liane tilted her head.

"I believe that whomever tried to annihilate the phantomhives were responsible for my predecessors death," She turned her head," Liane, will you help me help my brother obtain his revenge?"

The maid smiled and bowed before her mistress," Yes my darling."

Elysian nodded and walked to the study where Ciel would be," My predecessor and Ciel's predecessor became the hunted, I will make sure that the person responsible will pay dearly and rot in tartarus. As the Countess of Douleur, I shall see it done."

She walked off while Liane was lost in her thoughts,' _A very interesting child, she will make a beautiful daughter for me.'_

* * *

"No, out of the question," Ciel deadpanned after Elysian informed her brother of her intentions to take over her father's business, a weapons company.

"Ciel it is my right to take care of what my predecessor left behind," The child glared," You take over your predecessors business but I can not? It is because I am a mere girl isn't it?"

Ciel shook his head,"No it is not."

"Then why?"

"I have already agreed to let you help me find those responsible for killing our families but I won't have you stress over Douleur. You will take it over when you are older but right now I will take charge."

Elysian sighed,"Very well then, I shall go to the library." She turned to leave," liane."

"Yes darling."

The maid followed her mistress and left the study.

"This shall be interesting Sebastian," The earl of Phantomhive spoke," A game master and a hunter, working together."

"A hunter?" Sebastian asked calmly pouring his masters tea.

"Yes, the Douleurs are known for their superior hunting skills," The young boy said after sipping his tea," Elysians predecessor always compared the world as a hunting game, the same way mine compared the world as a game. This shall be interesting indeed."

_'But I still worry for her, my little sister.'_

* * *

So Lian wants Elysian as her own child?

I love how Elysian used a Greek reference.

JA ^^


	3. His betrothed, her nusuince

Chapter three

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up," Sebastian announced as he opened the curtains to reveal the sun.

The thirteen year old Earl groaned and threw the sheet over his face.

"Stubborn as ever I see,"The butler said to himself, he then noticed a lump next to the little lord.

On cue," Sebastian have you seen-" A young feminine voice rang through the master bedroom, , she stopped her question when the butler pulled the sheet back to reveal a certain ten year old duchess sleeping on her stomach, she threw a pillow over her head; determined not to wake up, Liane smiled" oh darling, if you had another nightmare, you could have called for me."

Ciel got up and calmly looked at Liane,"She feels safer with me. I am her brother after all."

Elysian gave up on trying to sleep so she twisted her body until she was sitting up, the pillow fell on her lap. Sleep was still lingering in her eyes as she tugged on the lace choker of her black gown," Yes Liane, I am perfectly fine going to Ciel if I ever have nightmares."

"Yes darling," the maid gently said with the bow of her head," Now Sebastian if you will excuse us." She motioned for Elysian to come to her," Come along darling, we have to get you dressed."

"Alright," The duchess hopped off the bed and followed her maid out the door.

Ciel yawned and sat up slowly, half-listening as Sebastian told him what was for breakfast that day. He nodded along and Sebastian quickly finished with, "I have also prepared toast, scones, and pain de champagne. Which would you like?"

Predictably, Ciel answered, "A scone." He yawned again as Sebastian began to dress him, neat and swift as usual.

* * *

Liane picked out a silk long sleeved dark violet dress with black lace on the hem and cuffs. She dressed her little duchess and began to place the heeled shoes on her feet while she explained her breakfast.

"I made perfectly sure that your eggs have a touch of liar's blood, we must make sure that the little darling is fed well," She smiled.

Elysian sighed, she hated the taste of the essence that kept her alive," At least it is only once a month I must consume blood."

"I am sorry darling," The demon vampire maid said softly," I could have easily made a contract as Master Ciel did but-"

Liane was silenced when her mistress showed the palm of her hand," I told you to not blame yourself, Liane."

Liane's blue eyes showed sadness but she smiled nonetheless,"yes darling."

* * *

"Elizabeth and Edward are coming for visit today." The Earl said to his sister during breakfast," Edward is looking forward to see you Elysian."

Said child sighed and ate her eggs," I would rather go to Siberia then to deal with Edward."

Sebastian and Liane both made a soft sigh. It was quite obvious of the Douleur girl's distaste for the Midford heir.

"Darling, is that any way to speak of your fiancé?" The silvered haired maid asked with a tilted head.

The ten-year old duchess glared at the demon vampire," My predecessor died before he could even reject the offer. Edward is only my fiancé by default." Elysian picked up her tea-cup filled with earl grey mixed with a crimson cream and sipped it delicately, she then placed the cup on the saucer as she set it down," He is also a worthless hunter who has a terrible obsession with Lizzie, the poor girl has to put up with him on a regular basis."

She looked up at Ciel, she was the only person that the young Earl can outgrow," Please do not have that complex brother."

"You have my word."

"Pardon me Young mistress but how is Master Edward a worthless hunter?" Sebastian was interested.

Elysian shuddered when she remembered the first time she went on a hunting trip with the man," he was more focused on looking for Lizzie that a bear the size of a mansion was right behind him. He did not even notice until Ciel shot it" She drank her tea again," Honestly me, a master hunter of Douleur marrying that poor excuse for a man."

Ciel smirked at the memory,'Exciting trip.'

* * *

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth squealed with joy hugging her fiancé in her death grip,"It's been so long since I have last seen you."

"It has only been a week," Ciel gasped out, trying to breathe, Sebastian watched with an amused smirk. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Elysian giggled at the sight, she could not help but feel envious of her brother. Having his betrothed give him affection and adoration, that was something she wanted from Edward. She did not love him but that did not mean that she did not want at the very least a decent amount of affection from him. All his love and adoration was given to Elizabeth and that made her bitter towards him but not Elizabeth. Elizabeth was like a big sister to her and she was the only human being in the entire world to tolerate her obsession with cuteness.

While staring at the pair, Elysian felt a pair of eyes staring her she looked up and saw her betrothed in front of her.

"Elysian, it is a pleasure to see you again," Edward greeted politely at his fiancé but he was glaring at Ciel.

"The feeling is mutual," The child stated coldly. Liane was on high alert in case her darling did anything disgraceful, she must protect the Douleur name. After all what kind of maid would she be?

" What do we owe the visit?" Ciel asked after finally getting free from Elizabeth's grasp.

The blonde girl giggled,"Well... We were thinking of going to France. And I wanted to bring you and Ely with us."

The Earl and Duchess immediately said at the same time," Too busy maybe some other time."

The girl pouted,"Please? You two are always busy. At least take a couple of weeks off."

Elysian gave in as she was vulnerable to the older girls pout,"Alright Lizzie. but only for two weeks."

Ciel also gave in," I will make the arrangements."

Edward, being the brother he was, shouted," YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT DOING ANYTHING SNEAKY TO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER DURING THIS TRIP, YOU GOT IT?~!"

The Earl smirked," I should be saying the same to you. Even though we are not related by blood, Elysian is also my precious little sister who is also your betrothed, if you did anything sneaky to her"

"You honestly do not want to know," The young Duchess finished.

The Miford heir held his tounge after that statement.

* * *

I'm sorry if you guys like Edward but for me. He just rubbed me the wrong way so yea.

He's Elysian's betrothed? Yuck!`! she's just a child. LIANE DO SOMETHING!

JA ^^


	4. Their servants, their sin

Enjoy (^-^)

* * *

"That was a waste of time," A very displease earl growled when he finally came back home from Paris.

Elysian giggled but she was also annoyed,"Well at least you got to hold your fiance's hand and go around the city of romance brother. Edward was being an idiot the whole 'trip'."

The lord and duchess each had a tick on their eye when they remembered how the older blonde man made a fool of himself when they were enjoying tea and pastries, Elizabeth had accidentally gotten a bit of cream on her cheek and Ciel- being the gentleman he was- wiped it away with a handkerchief. Elysian also got her face a little dirty although it was simply an accident as she never much traveled outside of London so she was not used to French cuisine, but instead of HER fiance cleaning her face like a caring gentleman, he had the utter nerve to scold her about getting dirty as her faithful maid Liane gently dabbed the cream away.

With his scolding came consequences, the Duchess of Douleur began to cry. And Ciel, being the loving, caring(behind closed doors) and protective older surrogate brother started yelling at the Midford heir for treating the girl like a second class citizen and not as his fiance. Many of the other patrons agreed with the Earl leaving Edward humiliated. When they all returned to England, lady Frances was not showing any signs of forgiveness to her son.

Seeing the look of horror on the older teen face was the only good highlight from the trip but she still had the empty feeling of being unloved.

'Why can't I have the love my Mother and Father had?'

As they made it to the front doors, ciel had notice the melancholy feeling that was emitting from his sister and wrapped his arm around her in a loose half hug. Only with Elysian was Ciel able to show his loving side, of course Lizzie will have the romantic loving side but with elysian, a bit of his former self came back since Elysian was still somewhat that sweet girl he knew and loved as a sister.

"Master, mistress. would you two like tea in the library before supper?" Sebastian the Phantomhive Butler asked, he had opened the door, where the servants greeted them all excitedly.

"Fine whatever," The boy mumbled after his coat and top hat was taken.

"Would you like the usual darling?" Liane asked her mistress after taking her coat.

The girl smiled and nodded,"Yes, please."

She went and followed Ciel to the library.

* * *

In the kitchen sebastian held Liane in a bone crushing embrace, she had her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed with demonic passion.

The full demon pulled away when the kettle began to whistle," Damn kettle."

The demon vampire giggled in deep amusement, she went and began to put the tea leaves in the pot,"I'm quite surprised at you Sebastian. Normally it is me who is frustrated with the kettle."

Sebastian glared at her but went on to pour the hot water for the tea," I know love."

that was their secret sin. A demon with a failed experiment for a lover, always together before the contracts but forever they were apart.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short but I promise I will write a longer chapter. If I could not meet the needs for my readers then what kind of writer would I be?

JA ^^


End file.
